


Forlorn Tears

by Nour



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lots of it, M/M, Muteness, Possessive Behavior, Tears, Therapy, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour/pseuds/Nour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always crying, and mommy and daddy were always there to wipe away his tears, until their last breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forlorn Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatLover/gifts).



> I have been playing Lineplay... all day...
> 
> This is a two-shot.

_Forlorn:_  
 **1\. pitifully sad and abandoned or lonely.**  
 **2\. (of an aim or endeavor) unlikely to succeed or be fulfilled; hopeless.**

  
****

He always cried, whether it was because him and Mikasa or Armin had a fight, or Jean made fun of his two different eye colors, or he didn't have dessert. He always cried.

He had his parents though. His mother always wiped his tears away with her dainty tan finger, and his father would hold him and claim how proud he was of his son for overcoming his tears. Eren loved his parents to pieces. They were his best friends, they were people he knew he could always trust and rely on.

He was happy to have been born to parents like them, he wouldn't know what would be different in his life if they weren't around. They kept him sane, whole, and loved.

So why did they have to take that away from him?

After Eren's 12th birthday, his parents began to change. Their expressions became almost emotionless. They hardly ever paid attention to him any more, the only thing they did for physical contact was wipe away his forlorn tears. It was almost like they had become walking corpses, their social contact with him became minimal, he rarely heard an 'I love you', or 'Sweet dreams' from either of them, and he just kept questioning.

Why?

What had happened to make them change their whole demeanor towards him?

He thought he would never figure out the reason, but he was dead wrong on the eve of his 13th birthday.

~

Eren had awoken to the sound of glass shattering, and the pounding feet against wood floors, that was drawing closer towards his bedroom.

His heartbeat sped up as the footsteps became more louder. He shut his eyes tight, and burrowed beneath his blankets. He was scared. What if, it's a ghost? Or a kidnapper? Or worse, a murderer? His mind was so busy filling itself with an abundance of theories that he didn't hear his bedroom door creak open.

His body shivered in fear, as his eyes began spilling out warm liquid that soon turned cold. The presence in the room was frantic and didn't even give Eren a chance to scream when the covers were pulled off him and a hand covered his quivering mouth.

"Eren." A soothing voice said. He almost didn't recognize the voice, due to it's tone, but when his mind actually processed it he realized it was only his mother.

His shaking stopped, and he glanced up at his mother who wore a frightened and apologetic expression.

"Eren." She repeated. "I am sorry that I scared you, I just need you to be quiet once I remove my hand, can you do that?"

He nodded at her slowly, and she nodded as well and withdrew her hand. Immediately, Eren had her in a death grip. "Mommy, why do you look scared? And where's dad?" Eren whispered, as he hugged his mother tightly, while more tears threatened to spill out. 

"Shhh..." She began to caress his brown locks and wipe away his tears, like she always did when he cried. Oh how he cried. "You're father is busy at the moment. Me and your father kind a got into some trouble, we began losing money and we couldn't pay back debts."

"Is that why you and dad stop being yourselves around me lately?"

She nodded, wiping away her few lingering tears. "Oh Eren you don't know how sorry I am. We have been neglecting you, and now we have brought you into this mess."

"But don't worry, me and your father will protect you no matter what, I will make sure those scary men out there won't lay a finger on you." She said, while kissing the top of his head.

"Promise?" He said with a sniffle.

"Promise."

He should have known some promises weren't meant to be made.

~

_"Grisha, you should have told us you had such a pretty son. You could have offered him to us to pay off your debts."_

_He felt cold, weak, bare. The man's thick voice rang through his ears as his blurry vision didn't even attempt to adjust. He noticed he was in the living room, and as he glanced around he saw his mother and father bound with rope and covered in cuts and bruises, and his mother gagged with a towel. He also saw, three men towering near his parents and a fourth one, towering over him._

_His throat felt dry and torn. It pained him to try and form a word, so he didn't even bother._

_"Well, maybe I could have a just a tiny bit of fun with him, for an added bonus." There it was again, that malicious voice. Suddenly, he could feel his trousers being pulled down, and a cold hand began to stroke his bare thighs. He wanted to push the man away, to scream, yell, do anything of the sort, but he couldn't. All he could do was simply cry._

_His eyes fell on his parents once more, and he heard his father say. "Don't touch him you fucking bas-" He was cut off, when he was gagged as well._

_Eren squeezed his eyes shut and let tears fall from his eyes and cover his cheeks in wetness. He wanted this to stop, he wanted to feel limp and have a feeling of nothingness, but this was reality, unfortunately._

_The tall man turned Eren over on his stomach, and pulled down his last undergarment. Eren knew where this was going as soon as he heard the man pull his own zipper down, and something thick pressed against his entrance._

_He tried to move his hands to cover his entrance, but to no avail. Then, his hoarse throat tore even more has he screamed in agony from the pain of his rectum being stretched raw. His insides tightened, and the man groaned as he began to move, thrusting at an immediate rapid pace._

_It hurt, he thought the pain would actually kill him, and he prayed that it would just all end soon._

_The thrusts never slowed down. They tore through his rectum, and he suddenly spasmed, feeling an immense amount of pain, much worse than the previous actions._

_He couldn't withstand it anymore, he wanted this to be over. He wanted to have his parents come hold him and wipe away his tears, but they couldn't do that, no matter how badly he needed them too. After one final thrust the man released a liquid inside of him and left him soiled on the floor._

_He panted heavily. His anus stung from pain, and he feel liquid running down his leg. He slowly moved his digit to collect some of the liquid on his thigh and he examined it. It was a mixture between two colors, a white fluid and, his eyes widened. Blood._

_"Damn, virgins sure are tight as hell." The man spoke with a chuckle, and his fellow members joined in. Eren didn't dare spare a glance towards the men, instead his gaze landed on his parents whom stared him with a large amount of expressions. They looked hurt, sad, frightened, and worst of all they looked guilty._

_"Now that the opening act is out of the way, it's time for the main event." The man said in a devilishly tone, and Eren looked in terror as two guns were raised to both his parents heads. His mother began to shake in fear as her tears spilled out._

_He shed his tears far more than he has ever done. He sobbed on the floor, completely immobile and useless to do anything to save him. All he could do was shed his forlorn tears._

_"Say goodbye, Grisha and Carla Yeager."_

_Then, two triggers were pulled and the sound of gunshots resonated throughout the house. Eren's eyes widened, as he shed his final tear._

_His parents, the two people whom cared about him the most were now dead, gone from this world, and for the first time he had to wipe away his own tears._

__

~

They beat him, and left him there to rot and die. He truly wanted to be dead. They had inflicted so much pain on him, so why? Why is he still alive?

Eren never cried after this.

He didn't cry when was left alone to stare at his parents dead bodies.

He didn't cry when they were taken away by some ambulance medics.

He didn't cry when he returned from the hospital to an empty house.

He didn't cry at their funeral.

Eren Yeager, was simply out of his supply of forlorn tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Mhm, Yup, I am a terrible person. Also, the tags mention muteness, but chapter one really doesn't, so I want to clarify that Eren has turned mute after this whole ordeal, and I will get more into that in the final chapter, in which Levi will be introduced. No shocker there.
> 
> Kudos and comments if you would like too.


End file.
